1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device includes a memory device capable of storing data. The memory device includes a memory cell array region, in which memory cell strings are disposed. The memory device also includes a peripheral circuit region, in which a peripheral circuit for driving the memory cell strings is disposed.
To increase the integration of semiconductor devices, a three-dimensional (3D) memory device has been suggested. In a three-dimensional (3D) memory device memory cells configuring memory cell strings are stacked on a substrate and the memory cells are three-dimensionally arranged. Recently, techniques for further improving integration of the 3D memory device have been developed. Further, various techniques for simplifying a manufacturing process of the 3D memory device have been developed.